Hearts On The Mend
by NinjaGirl1117
Summary: One-Shot Darth Vader and Obi-Wan go on a site that is supposed to help you with grieving. Finding that only brothers can comfort brothers…..


**Authors Note: This is my first time doing this kind of writing. I hope you like it, Please enjoy and review! (P.S. Sorry if this is out of character for the both of them, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away)**

* * *

Window2 and JollyRancher58 you have been paired together to overcome your grief. This is a chat room meant to help with grieving. Swearing is frowned upon and will be covered up.

 _Window2: Uh hi_

 _JollyRancher58: Hello there_

 _Window2: How long have you been grieving?_

 _JollyRancher58: Two years too long…..you?_

 _Window2: A painful two years_

 _JollyRancher58: For what it's worth I'm sorry it doesn't help, but I know the feeling_

 _Window2: Thank you and for what it's worth I'm sorry too_

 _JollyRancher58: Much appreciated_

 _Window2: Yup_

 _JollyRancher58: Why is your username Windiow2?_

 _Window2: Well I typed in Widower and I lost 2 children but kriffing autocorrect put window._

 _JollyRancher58: Wow that's interesting. How might I ask you did you swear?_

 _Window2: I may be a tech genius who can hack pretty well_

 _JollyRancher58: Impressive_

 _Window2 Did you ever love someone so much you were willing to die for them?_

JollyRancher58… _.yes ...I...did….once….but that was a long time ago.._

Oddly enough this stranger reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin. All the names attached to Anakin a long list, former padawan, best friend, brother, and worst of all Sith. He really didn't know what memories arose when he heard the name Anakin. Pulling himself out of his thoughts to spare himself any more misery he looked back at the screen.

Window2: _Two years ago isn't a long time_

 _JollyRancher58: I suppose not, but time stretches when you have guilt that won't go away_

 _Window2: Very true, I wish I didn't know that from experience_

 _JollyRancher58: Wow_

 _Window2: What?_

 _JollyRancher58: Sorry, it's just you remind me of someone I used to know…_

 _Window2: Who was that?_

 _JollyRancher58: My brother_

 _Window2: Used to? May I inquire what happened?_

 _JollyRancher58: We had a big falling out, and I didn't understand what was going on with him until it was too late._

 _Window2: That's hard. I had a mentor that loved me like a son and treated me like his brother. When he told me he loved me at one time I thought he was lying. I didn't even get to say what that I loved him too._

 _JollyRancher58: Wow things just got real I guess_

 _Window2: I guess so._

 _JollyRancher58: If you could see him right now what would you say to your mentor?_

 _Window2: Probably that I was sorry and I never meant for any of it to happen and that I loved him like my brother. What would you say to your brother?_

Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith had no idea why he was confessing to a random person online, but it made him feel better. Almost as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Since Mustafar he had definitely changed, but sometimes when no one was looking he was wondering if it was good or not. He lost his dear angel and his new master was not as forgiving as Obi-Wan had been. Some days when coming back to his chambers almost twitching from Sith lightning he would question if he had done the right thing. Though he always seemed to come to the same conclusion what could he do? It's not like he could leave, the rebellion would surely execute him and his master would do a lot worse. So he buried his true feeling away and stayed the obedient apprentice his master wanted. Perhaps he deserved this life after what he did to the galaxy, Darth Vader wasn't exactly a man anyone would grant a pardon. He then tore his attention from his thoughts to the screen.

 _JollyRancher58: I would tell him that I should have seen what was happening and helped when he needed it and that I am sorry._

 _Window2: Thank you_

 _JollyRancher58: Why?_

 _Window2: For helping me get that off my chest._

 _JollyRancher58: Your welcome and you too I think we both needed that_

 _Window2: I didn't seem to catch your name_

 _JollyRancher58: Neither did I. You first?_

 _Window2: No thanks_

 _JollyRancher58: Fine on the count of 3?_

 _Window2: Sure_

 _JollyRancher58: 1 2 3_

Darth Vader began to type in Luke and when he pressed send some glitch happened. And a different name appeared on the screen.

Obi-Wan began to type in Ben and when he pressed send some glitch happened. And a different name appeared on the screen.

 _Window2: Anakin Skywalker_

 _JollyRancher58: Obi-Wan Kenobi_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that was my story! Please review I'd love to know what you guys think!**


End file.
